


Alleviate

by constancehainesashes



Category: Edward Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Edward, Alpha!Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Bondage, Brotherhood, Dildos, Doctor!Edward, Doctors, Double Penetration, Electricity Play, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Older Sister, Omega!O/C, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Wax Play, alpha!Harry, cattle prods, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constancehainesashes/pseuds/constancehainesashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Styles is an alpha, and possibly the most talented doctor the country has seen. But he has just one problem. He is seriously messed up. Can a sexy blonde omega change all that? Does everyone have hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my fic :) I have been thinking about this for a long time, and here it is! Edward is the main character in this story, but Marcel and Harry will make frequent appearances, along with Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn. This fic can get pretty dark at times. Warnings will be added into the tags and mentioned in a note before every chapter. Tread carefully.

Edward sat in the chair next to the incubator. Inside was his small baby, born premature at only thirty weeks. It was his son, born from his omega, who was fighting for her life a hundred metres away. He could hear the panicked screams of the doctors trying so save her, and this was all because of him. He’d put her life in danger, and all because of having succumbed to the darkness. She was supposed to be his light, and what would he do when she was gone? What would their little baby do if it didn’t have a mother?

He himself was a doctor, and he knew the chances were slim. He was lucky the baby made it. He shouldn’t even be counting on her surviving. If he was the doctor on this case and she was just another patient he himself would have told the family to stop hoping because there was hardly a chance of her making it.  
But she wasn’t just another patient. She was his omega and he wanted her to be his wife and raise their son together. He hated to admit it, because of his nature, but it was true that he couldn’t live without her, and their baby needed its mother.

He looked up when a nurse entered the NICU, her face glum. “I’m sorry, Dr Styles….there was nothing we could do,” she said in a wispy voice. And instead of feeling incredible grief, Edward was angered. He growled at her like an animal and was off, bursting into the OR, shoving away anyone who tried to stop him, ignoring the ass of a doctor who told him that he shouldn’t be in there, and that she was gone. He pushed them all to the floor and started doing everything he could to make her heart beat again. She was not allowed to leave him. He would make sure she knew of it.


	2. Introduction and brief information about this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction to the a/b/o variations you will see in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clear up some things before we begin this fic, so here!

Basically this is an alpha/beta/omega fic, but there is a lot more to it.

 

The characters and their status:

Edward Styles - Alpha

Harry Styles - Alpha

Marcel Styles - Alpha

Catherine (O/C) - Omega

Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn - Alphas

Des Styles - Alpha

Anne Cox - Beta

Robin Twist - Beta

Taylor swift - Beta

Cara Delavigne - Beta

Any other characters, if added later, will be mentioned in the respective chapter's notes.

 

Their occupations :

Edward - Surgeon

Marcel - Accountant / manager

Harry - Lawyer

Catherine - Surgeon

Zayn - Tattoo artist

Liam - Accountant

Louis - Just a waiter / host

Niall - Golfer (I'm sorry, I just had to!)

 

Extras:

Edward is the eldest Styles sibling and Harry is the youngest. Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn are the brothers' friends. There is a one year age gap between Edward and Marcel, and a one year age gap between Harry and Marcel.

 

About the alpha/beta/omega universe:

Years ago there were no laws about pairings but betas got seriously hurt when paired with alphas since alphas are volatile and betas cannot adapt. Hence lately alphas can only bond with omegas. And betas only with betas. However there are alpha on alpha relationships, beta on omega, and omega on omega as well but a bond is not possible in such cases due to biological limitations. Polyamory is not frowned upon, but considered normal. Incest is common too.

 

Sexism against omegas :

Sexism against omegas is common, whether male or female. Alphas might bad mouth them or find them inferior, whereas there are betas who hate the fact that they go into heat.

 

Male alphas :  
Much like normal human males but with great sharp senses, feral natures, the tendency to lose their minds to rage, and knots. Big knots. They cannot get pregnant, but they can impregnate male omegas and all three female genders. They have a day long rut every month.

 

Male betas :  
The same as all the males around us. No knots. Just normal people. They cannot get pregnant, but they can impregnate male omegas, and female betas and omegas. They do not have ruts or heats.

 

Male omegas :  
They have small cocks but they do produce cum. Their anal entrance is self lubricating and self cleaning. Slick is produced during heats and simple arousal. They can get pregnant but they cannot impregnate anyone. They have week long ruts once in every two months.

 

Female alphas :  
They do not have knots, but they do ejaculate. They can get pregnant but it is difficult, and only male alphas can do so. Their period is scarce but it exists.

 

Female betas :  
Normal females that we see around us. Cannot impregnate others. Can conceive by alphas and male betas. They have periods every month.

 

Female omegas :  
Extremely fertile. They produce slick at both holes, the vagina and the back entrance, but they can get pregnant only by vaginal penetration. They can be impregnated by any gender except their own. They have a week long heat every month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was informative. Please ask if you have any questions at all.


	3. What everyone looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just links of what everyone looks like in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm writing another introduction before the story actually begins, but this is just to give you an idea of what everyone looks like, especially the O/C. I don't know how to hyperlink things into AO3 yet, so you'll have to copy and paste the links into your search box. Sorry! Hope the links are satisfactory!

Edward : https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTrknc4cfeL5A6hZeyW5HCWlPjSoJsO2FmC_BJ3FaOELcipXZTo

Marcel : https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSR2Nzxt--7d98cG7Hi8GXeRBgTUB-RA_JAl_PCwLQ13fhPVvoD

Harry : https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSV3pGqoLhAIEKflmcw0ub0isOYs5iDSAATfaWSNLN705flhpQB

Louis : http://images.fashiontimes.com/data/images/full/16530/louis-tomlinson-twitter.jpg?w=600

Liam : http://images.j-14.com/uploads/posts/image/37251/liam-payne-you-and-i.png

Zayn : http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/11/20/2353D69B00000578-0-What_a_charmer_Zayn_Malik_clutches_a_bouquet_of_flowers_in_a_sce-96_1416486576504.jpg

Niall : https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CR3TjY9UcAAJOgF.jpg

Anne : https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/421656790300770304/itTtE3-3_400x400.jpeg

Gemma : http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130824203059/onedirection/images/0/0e/Gemma_styles.jpg

Catherine : http://1musicnetworks.tv/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/girl-beautiful-long-hair-blonde-face-close-up-black-and-white_large.jpg  
(Her hair is blonde if you can’t tell, and her eyes are hazel grey)

Des and Robin look the same as they do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be chapter 1. I promise.


	4. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Edward and his lifestyle, and we also meet our O/C.

Edward pushed through the throngs of people grinding into each other in the sweaty club. It was a Friday night, and while he never took the weekends off (he couldn’t, really, because of the nature of his job), tomorrow he wasn’t scheduled to go in and he could get drunk if he wanted. Doctors at the hospital usually only got one day off a month except for their scheduled day off for their ruts, and Edward thought those omegas were lucky bitches. A heat every month that lasts a week. They only had to work three weeks every month and their salaries weren’t much lesser either!

 

Edward had a strong dislike for omegas, especially the ones that worked in the hospital. They were so annoying, especially the omega nurses. Always gossiping and mouthing off the doctors as if they were the ones who saved lives on a daily basis. Well, they didn’t, doctors did, and doctors deserved respect. They had the worst working hours known to mankind and it would be nice if the bitchy nurses would actually understand that, but Edward wasn’t that lucky. If he had been the chief surgeon (which he wouldn’t be for a while, he was too young for that), he would’ve fired all of them.

 

It wasn’t like the betas were any better anyway, and neither were his alpha counterparts. Everyone just pissed him off, but then again he wasn’t a very sociable person. His social skills were seriously worrisome, but he didn’t really care. He was an exceptional doctor and he knew it. That was all there was to it, really.

 

He finally found the bar and sat down at one corner of it, not even glancing at the crowd, which was apparently getting wild. It was mostly filled with alphas and omegas, and hence the scent of arousal, slick and desperation was in the air. Edward had better senses than most alphas, but even a normal alpha with a clear head would be able to recognise this scent. He motioned over to the bartender and ordered the best scotch they had, on the rocks. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t afford it. You could say he was fucking filthy rich.

 

He drank his scotch slowly, savouring the taste. He would have been having his drink at home if it wasn’t for the annoying omega that kept visiting him at the same time every day, asking him to give her a chance. She was just another one of those omegas who he had spent his rut with, needing relief, but she had meant nothing to him. He wasn’t the type of guy who got serious with anybody. The only people he loved were his brothers, and that was it. That was how it was going to stay. No one else could handle his craziness.

 

Edward pretty much drank the whole bottle of the bar’s finest scotch and paid the bartender, giving him a hefty tip as well. The beta seemed to be impressed and obviously hoped that the brooding man would be back again, as Edward left the club through the back entrance and started walking home. It wasn’t too far, but he would have walked even if it was. He was the strongest alpha he knew, and he was confident that no one would try to mess with him. And even if they did, he would bash their fucking head in. Just because he was a doctor, did not mean that he was kind. He was ruthless and an angry alpha most of the time. The whole surgeon thing just kept him grounded and gave him something to do. It paid well, too.

 

Edward reached home ten minutes later, finding a note by the door. That goddamned omega again. He didn’t bother reading the note, having smelled her scent on the paper, and threw it into the bin as soon as he was inside. He was not going to encourage her, hell, he didn’t even like her. He’d given her a good pounding, had even hurt her, but she kept coming back to him. He wondered why he’d gone for the clingy one.

 

The only ones Edward liked being clingy were his brothers. Yep, he had two of them, younger than him. They were the only ones who understood him, really, and loved him for what he was, rather than what they wanted him to be. He wasn’t like other people, and they seemed to understand that, and love him anyway. He had spent his whole life protecting them and taking care of them, and look at them now. They were successful and Edward was proud. Even though they didn’t see each other more than once a week, Edward was always keeping an eye out for them, making sure that they were okay. Because if someone messed with them, god help them. Edward would surely kill them in his rage.

 

-

 

The next morning, he got called into work. Of course they would need him on his day off. Of course there would be an amazing trauma case on a Saturday morning. He groaned to himself and got dressed. He didn’t have a hangover, because he just never had hangovers. He was an alpha and he didn’t even get drunk. It took a lot to get him inebriated and he hadn’t ever been so drunk that he slurred, and he’d had an entire bottle of vodka once. So that was a big deal.

 

As Edward walked into the hospital, wearing just ordinary clothes because he would be changing into scrubs soon, he saw the commotion in the ER. It was a fucking bloodbath. There was blood everywhere, all over the patient, the gurney, the floor and the doctors in the room. He let a nurse help him wear his overalls on top of his normal clothes and put his hair up in a bun.

 

Everyone else moved away from the patient as Edward stepped ahead. Even though most of them were older than him, they were terrified of him. They were mostly betas and they knew that he was the strongest alpha around, and that he did have temper tantrums where he lost his mind sometimes, especially if he lost a patient he could have saved. And considering it was Edward Styles, he could have saved everyone. He was just that good, because in addition to fearing him, everyone respected him. He was just a born surgeon.

 

Edward peered at the blonde that stood on the other end of the room. She was doing chest compressions on the patient, not even looking up to spot Edward. He had a mind or two to bark at her to move the fuck away so that he could assess the patient, but she was actually helping. With the amount of blood the nameless patient had lost, his heart was at serious risk of stopping for good. He jumped into action and looked at the chest monitor.

 

The omega doctor stopped chest compressions, looking up at the heart monitor as well. She hadn’t even acknowledged Edward yet. “He needs surgery,” she said to everyone in the room, her face a mask of smoothness but yet showing worry. “Which one of you is the cardio surgeon?”

 

No one dared to reply because if Edward Styles was in the room, he got whatever surgery was up on the board. He could get anything he fucking wanted. This hospital was his slave. Funny thing was, he slaved in the hospital too.

 

“I’m doing the surgery,” Edward replied smoothly. He looked over at one of the other doctors, catching Dr Robinson’s eye. He was around fifty years old and not exactly in tip top shape, but he was not bad at being a surgeon. “Book me an OR Robinson, now,” he said coolly, before looking back at the doctor he didn’t know existed. “Go back to your compressions,” he ordered her coldly, saying nothing when she resumed them without reacting to his cold tone.

 

Edward was curious about the omega but he said nothing. There was no time. He rushed to the attendings’ room and quickly got changed into his scrubs and grabbed his scrub cap, getting his curls into it properly before rushing back, wheeling the patient into the OR that was already prepped and waiting. Good man, Robinson. Maybe he could stay and watch while Edward performed the surgery. Hmm.

 

Edward said nothing when the blonde surgeon followed, watching as she scrubbed in for the surgery without even asking him. He certainly wasn’t going to argue with her while his patient was still bleeding on the fucking operating table. There was plenty of time for discussion, and the threatening, later.

 

As soon as they were at the table, the woman spoke. “Apparently he was in an accident, got nearly crushed by a truck while he was crossing the street. He’s got massive internal bleeding and his heart is about to give out. I say we should put him on bypass first, wait until his heart gets stronger, until then we can repair the rest, and go back to the heart. If he’s still not strong enough, we can’t take him off bypass at all. He’ll need a transplant.”

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Edward replied from behind his mask, his piercing green eyes on the patient. “But good idea, let’s get him on bypass,” he commanded the nurses. Once that was done he checked with the anaesthesiologist and got started with the cutting. When he saw that the patient’s ribs were turned to near pulp, he cussed under his breath. They were going to be in the OR for a while.

 

-

 

Thirteen hours, and five excruciating procedures later, Edward finally got rid of his surgical gloves and mask. He scrubbed roughly as he looked inside the OR, his eyes on the other doctor rather than the patient. The patient was going to be just fine, but they had put him on the list for a heart transplant just to be sure. He had to get stronger first, his body wouldn’t be able to handle an organ transplant while in this condition.

 

Edward said nothing when the blonde started scrubbing her hands as well. She looked at him pointedly, wondering why he was staring at her. It was at that moment that he realised that he was staring, and he looked away in slight embarrassment. “Good work in there,” he said curtly. It was hard for him to give compliments.

 

She nodded. “Same goes for you, I haven’t seen someone so talented during my residency,” she replied, looking at him as she let her hair fall loose of its bun, falling down to cascade past her shoulders and rest on her hips.

 

“I don’t mean to be blunt, but who are you?” he asked her, trying not to stare at her too much. She looked like a pretty, delicate omega right now, not the badass doctor version that he had seen for the past fourteen hours.

 

“Oh, that’s not blunt,” she said sarcastically, but answered him anyway. “I just joined the hospital. I’m an attending. I just finished my fellowship up in Edinburgh. I’m Catherine Hastings. Nice to meet you,” she smiled, though it hardly seemed genuine. Well there was a reason doctors didn’t smile much.

 

Edward shook her hand, arching an eyebrow. He didn’t know the hospital was hiring and she didn’t really seem like a doctor who’d just done their fellowship. “I’ll see you around then, I have to go now,” he replied, shrugging before leaving. He could hear her follow him though, and before he could turn around and ask her why the fuck she was, she smiled and matched his steps, walking next to him.

“I think you forgot that we’re going to the same place,” she said without any particular emotion in her voice, going to the attendings’ lounge and over to her compartment. She grabbed her clothes and a towel, heading to the showers. Her top hit the floor before she was inside, and Edward caught a glimpse of her smooth, pale back before she disappeared around the corner.

 

Edward cursed when he felt his cock stir in his scrubs. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t got any since his rut earlier this week, but he knew that was a lie, because he was a doctor and he knew himself. He found her sexy, or at least the alpha in him did. The only thing that piqued his interest right now was who was she? And why was she in London? There were better opportunities in Edinburgh and London was getting awfully crowded now, if you asked him.

 

There was something fishy about Catherine Hastings. And he fully intended to find out what it was. No one would have the chance to fuck him over, and certainly not some blonde omega who could steal all his thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more about Catherine, but this story's main character is Edward Styles, and the second most important one is Catherine.


	5. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Catherine, and yet another case.
> 
> WARNINGS : Violence, threatening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just finished this chapter.

Edward decided to take a shower as well. The surgery had been long and he had been woken up from sleep in the morning when the hospital had called, so he hadn't had time to shower earlier. He shucked his clothes and stepped into one of the booths, far away from Dr Hastings, who still had the shower running. He wondered if it was safe for her to be sharing a room and showering booths with doctors that were alphas and often lost their minds to lust and rage. He was one of them too, but he had extremely high self control. Except when it came to the lust part of things. And he definitely wanted her in his bed.

 

He contemplated whether or not he should catch a wank in the shower but ended up deciding against it because she could hear him. Also any of the other attendings could walk in and completely catch him in a compromising position. He had a reputation to uphold in this hospital.

 

He simply washed himself and stepped out with a towel around his waist. He had rolling muscles everywhere and his chest and stomach were flat and hard, a complete eight pack visible. When he wasn't at the hospital, he was usually at the gym. Burning off his excess energy was a good way to keep him sane and looking at least half normal in comparison to the others at the hospital.

 

He could hear Catherine putter around the lounge once she was dressed. He would never admit it, but he didn't remember the last time he had craved a particular omega. To him, omegas were dispensable and only fir sexual pleasure. And while he wanted her for sexual pleasure, he did not think he would tire of her on a day or a week. He wanted to tie her up and make her beg. He wanted to bend her over the table and pound into her sweet little cunt until she screamed. He wanted to knot her and make her take it. He wanted to watch her bounce as she rode him hard.

 

But none of that was going to happen. At least, not for a while. But Edward could wait. Right?

 

-

 

Catherine left the hospital once she had showered and grabbed an apple off the table in the lounge. She was tired. She had been on a train the past day and had gotten absolutely no sleep, but her mind was a jumbled mess and she needed to unwind before she went home. Home was a small apartment now near the hospital so that she could come and go quickly.

 

To unwind, she made her way to a bar. She wasn't in the mood to dance or flirt with the alphas who would obviously try to get in her pants, as usual. Tonight she just wanted to get a bit tipsy and then head home straight to bed. Tomorrow was a Sunday but she was still planning on going in to work, because it was only her second day, and if she didn't get a surgery, she could get to know the hospital better.

 

She walked into a somewhat calm looking bar and immediately sat down to drink right at the counter, telling the bartender to get her a martini with olives. She wasn't really in the mood for anything else and she was suck of whisky by now. Drinking to forget, that's what whisky is for. Whenever she lost a patient, that's what she drank. And even though her mortality rate was lower than most, it wasn't non existent. People died on her table.

 

She was on her second martini and had no intention of getting a third when some alpha sat next to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and could feel him leering at her. She felt absolutely disgusted and tried to ignore him, but she'd had enough when he let his hand slide up the thigh of her jean clad leg.

 

She got up and slapped him across the face to stun him before punching him in the same spot. Omegas may have weak senses and be just physically weak in general, but Catherine was not afraid to defend herself and her honour. The whole bar seemed to go silent and watch her as she kneed him straight in the crotch, smirking when the alpha gave a pathetic whine. Some of the spectators gasped but no one tried to help her.

 

Catherine said nothing as she gulped down the remnants of her drink and paid the bartender more than what she owed, walking out of there confidently, into the night. The alpha just sat there, stunned. How could an omega have done that to an alpha, a mighty beast of heightened senses, and physical strength?

 

-

 

Word spread throughout the hospital like fire, and soon everyone knew of the bar incident. Some nurses had been out for drinks at the same place and they had witnessed the whole event. Catherine realised this when she walked into the hospital the other day, and everyone started staring at her.

 

This wasn't a new thing in her life so she simply shrugged it off and went straight to the attendings lounge to get changed into her scrubs and tie up her constantly unruly hair. She noticed that the attendings had the same reaction, most of them alpha or beta males, and she almost smirked right in one doctor's face when he looked scared of her. That would teach the other genders not to underestimate omegas.

 

The day was pretty uneventful except for the constant talk about Catherine, and a few people were seriously doubting if she was really an omega. But there was no doubt, her scent was lovely and feminine and one hundred percent omega. It was really none of people's business, but they all thought there was something fishy going on.

 

Catherine simply ignored them and went on with her day, getting to know some of the patients while she accompanied a resident and his interns on rounds in the morning. The hospital definitely had sone interesting cases that Catherine would live to dig her heels into, but she was first and foremost a trauma/general surgeon, and these other cases would have to be on the back burner.

 

It was evening, and Catherine was ready to leave when it happened. The ER doors flew open and in ran two paramedics with a gurney. A bloody omega was on the table, crying loudly and cradling his very pregnant belly. There was blood smeared across his clothes and Catherine couldn't even tell where the blood had started from. She quickly made her way over, glad she hadn't changed out of her scrubs yet.

 

The pregnant omega was lucid and commanding the doctors to do everything that they could to save his child. Catherine, being the only trauma surgeon around (the other one was Edward Styles and he was having an off day), decided to not bother with an ultrasound and took him straight to the OR. If the omega went into feral distress here, he would surely die and so would the baby.

 

Dr Sweet, a thirty something beta female was the hospital's best paediatrician. She was assisting in the surgery since the OBGYN wasn't around to help. However before they could cut the baby out, there was a loud sound up from the watching gallery, and there stood none other than Dr Styles.

 

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted through the monitor, and everyone could easily tell he was angry, even Catherine. "You're going to kill him!" Edward was all about saving every single person ever, but that simply didn't happen. People died and that was the reality. A reality that Edward absolutely refused to accept. He was a surgical god who could cure everyone and all other doctors were peasants.

 

Catherine answered him calmly, her eyes back on the patient. She was an omega who was a doctor. She dealt with angry and assertive alphas who thought they knew more than her all the time. "I'm saving this beautiful omega and his equally beautiful child. You can watch, or come help me and Dr Sweet. What you may not do, is shout at me or try to stop me," she said, making the first incision. From what the paramedic had told them, Catherine had guessed that it was a fall down the stairs that had started the bleeding, though it wasn't too clear. It was gut feeling time now.

 

Edward, although infuriated and with the knowledge that he could crush this omega mentally and physically in all of two seconds, decided to actually listen to her. Just because she was an omega, it did not mean that she wasn't a doctor. She wasn't bad at her job and Edward was sure he'd soon be finding out her talents.

 

He hung out in the gallery and watched while Catherine and Dr Sweet performed the surgery. The baby was a little smaller than they would have liked it to be but she would be fine. She cried and moved like a normal baby would. The size of the baby girl was smaller that of a newborn omega, which were the smallest babies, but she was holding on.

 

Once the baby was put into an incubator and wheeled straight into the NICU for running the necessary tests, the doctors went back to the mother. Catherine, being an omega herself, felt deeply for the new mother and wanted to save him desperately. But she knew she had to keep a clear head before she was compromised and Dr Styles had to take over. That would be embarrassing.

 

The surgery was much simpler than the one Catherine had performed with the brooding surgeon the previous day. There was a rupture in the omega's placenta and that was all really, which could easily have been caused by falling down the stairs while in the third trimester of pregnancy.

 

Catherine felt proud of herself when they were done patching the omega up. Both mum and baby were doing great and would be fine after a small recuperation period. She was about to go check on the baby after scrubbing, but there stood brooding Dr Styles in her path.

 

His face was stern. "Good work in there," he said stiffly, still glaring at her. It made her uncomfortable and she gave a nod, wondering why all of a sudden he was complimenting her. She had thought he would yell at her for stealing what was supposed to be his surgery, but she knew he was a good doctor, and an important part of that was knowing when to let someone else handle it. In most trauma cases, time is of the essence.

 

Catherine simply murmured a thank you and headed off to check on the baby when he stopped her yet again. "I already paid the little one a visit, she's doing good, her Apgar scores were excellent. She's just quite small," he told her.

 

She nodded. "Thank you. That's good." She headed straight for the lounge again, because her working time was long over and she was ready to go already, maybe to a bar and knock back a few drinks before heading home to sleep. That was all her life was going to be. Sleeping, drinking, working. It suited her just fine.

 

Catherine wasn't bothered when he followed her to the lounge, and said nothing as she grabbed her clothes and went to shower. What irked her was that he was waiting when she came back out, and she wondered if he was going to kill her now. He certainly seemed like a murderous alpha, and while she could hold her own against most opponents, even alphas, she could sense that this one was much more brutal and hard-core than the others. She found herself not wanting to test his patience.

 

She waited nervously for him to speak, but instead he got up and locked the door. She swallowed a bit but tried to keep the emotion off her face. Alphas liked it when omegas cowered in front of them, but Catherine would not give him that satisfaction. She was stronger than that.

 

"I am not going to kill you. I am simply going to threaten you," Edward said coolly, breaking the deafening silence. He walked over to her but stopped while maintaining his distance. "If you try anything smart with me or this hospital, I will make sure the whole world sees me go into a murderous rage and mangle your sweet omegan body. If you try to take my place in this hospital, I will make sure you pay on the same way. There is something going on with you, I know that and especially after the bar incident that happened last night, I fully intend to keep both eyes on you because I can tell you have a secret that will doom us all."

 

Catherine swallowed. "My secrets are none of your business, Dr Styles," she said, voice shaking slightly, but could you really blame her? "I understand that you want to protect what you consider to be yours, and I respect that. I understand what you said." She knew how territorial alphas could be and this one seemed to top them all. She did not want to be anywhere but on his good side. And it had been a long time since an alpha, or anyone really, had evoked this feeling in her. It wasn't exactly a pleasurable feeling but it was fine.

 

Edward gave a nod. "Now that we're clear, I'm heading out for a drink. Would you like to join me?" He asked calmly. And although it shocked Catherine how quickly his mood changed, she found herself nodding. She wondered what the hell she was getting herself into. Because she might have big issues, but she had a feeling that his issues might just be worse than hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta!


	6. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Catherine have a drink together at the bar, and their primal urges make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm updating after four months, but I'd sort of lost inspiration. Now that I've gained some, I'll try to crank out some above average chapters.

Edward found himself smirking slightly as he made his way out of the building and towards his car. He tilted his head to see Catherine look at him puzzlingly. "Um I don't have a car," she admitted when he stared her down, making her rather uncomfortable. But then again there were lots of things about Edward Styles that made a lot of people a lot more than uncomfortable.

 

In any other situation Edward would have immediately been suspicious of her but she had just moved from Scotland, so he supposed that was all right, not to have a car just yet. He nodded and opened his car with the remote controlled key. His car was something he took pride in. It had been bought by him and by his own money out of his first few pay checks. He might have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth but that didn't mean he was a spoiled brat.

 

Catherine's eyes widened when she saw his car, it being a sleek black Mercedes. Which Mercedes car it was she couldn't tell in the dark of night but she got in when he opened the passenger door for her. She looked around inside his car, finding it awfully impersonalised by its owner but then again she could easily tell that Edward Styles was not a typical man. So why would he have a typical car? He wouldn't.

 

Edward closed the door once Catherine was seated and made his way around the front of the car before getting into the driver's seat. He started the car, loving the soft purr of the advanced engine on the car, and then they were off. Edward Styles might be reckless and an alpha with amazing senses but he never really saw the point in speeding. The boring beta police would pull him over if he did and he really had no time for stuff like that, it bored him to death. If he wanted he could crush and kill a beta in five seconds. Plus speeding wasn't exactly that thrilled him, so it wasn't worth the effort of killing someone.

 

Edward soon parked at the bar he always drank at, turning the car off and stepping out. He realised the whole five minute car ride had been silent and he wondered what his fellow trauma surgeon had been thinking about. Or maybe the omega was just too scared to speak. But she certainly had more guts than any other omega Edward had ever seen. She wasn't afraid of him as much as she should have been, which was puzzling, but he could tell that she was different.

 

Catherine stepped out of the car and looked around before following Edward inside. She could tell he was still analyzing her but she didn't let it get to her, she had heard all about the talented surgeon who had the most difficult personality. She bet if a shrink got his hands on Dr Styles he'd have a field day.

 

Edward walked inside with Catherine on his heel and they sat in a booth in the back because Edward wanted privacy for this even though he himself didn't know what they were going to talk about once they were there. He sat down and Catherine proceeded to sit next to him, albeit nervously.

 

Soon a beta woman with impressive cleavage, which was so obviously fake, walked up to their booth. "What can I get you two?" She asked, gazing flirtatiously at Edward. It wasn't anything new for the alpha, and he was not interested yet again. However if he had been, he would have surely ended up seriously hurting the beta. There was a reason alpha and beta pairings were illegal. Betas weren't made to service an alpha's needs.

 

"A Guinness, thank you," Catherine ordered smoothly. It surprised Edward that the omega had taken the beta woman so coolly, because omegas usually hated it when a beta had enhanced physicalities or flirted with an alpha even though they were completely inadequate. Edward ordered a scotch with ice, and the beta was off with another fake smile that made Edward sick to his alpha stomach.

 

Once they were alone, though, Edward could take a deep breath of relaxation. Flirty betas made him uncomfortable to say the least. "Wow she really looked like she wanted to hop onto your dick right here in front of everybody," Catherine commented bluntly. She wasn't one to be shy with her words and she certainly did not care for the beta who Edward Styles clearly would never be interested in.

 

Edward looked at Catherine, eyebrow raised. "Does that bother you?" He asked her calmly, his voice controlled and quiet but not too quiet. He kept in mind that Catherine was an omega and her hearing wouldn't be as good as his. But he wouldn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. He needed privacy no matter who it was he was conversing with.

 

Catherine shook her head, which disappointed Edward. He was kind of hoping to get some sort of reaction from the blonde omega, because she sort of acted like an alpha. She wasn't emotional, she was physically much stronger than any omega Edward had ever seen, and she did not want to stake a claim on him or say something worse about the beta with the fake boobs.

 

"You are different," Edward finally said after a few moments, not having come up with anything better to say than that. It made Catherine laugh softly. "So are you," she reminded him, not even acknowledging the beta when she gave them their drinks. Catherine was quick to sip hers and looked straight at Edward while the beta fidgeted uncomfortably until Edward gave her a pointed look, which was menacing to put it nicely. The woman scurried off, clearly scared. Edward gave a smug expression, making Catherine laugh again.

 

"Am I really that amusing?" Edward asked her. "You seem to be laughing quite a bit, Doctor Hastings." Maybe he should compliment her laugh too, while he was at it? Or was that a bad idea? He was totally overthinking this. If he wanted her in his bed he could have her there in 0.2 seconds.

 

Catherine gave a shrug. "I think you're hilarious. She's probably not going to come back to serve us now. She'll probably send a small omega so that you'll spare the poor thing." Alphas were known to have their softness towards omegas even though they had absolutely no feelings for them. Alphas were built to protect omegas. But they couldn't give two fucks about betas.

 

"True," Edward nodded. "That was sort of what I had in mind. To make sure she would go away and stay away. She was rather irritating," he said, taking another gulp of his scotch. "Anyway, enough small talk," he announced to her in a voice that meant business. "Dr Hastings-"

 

"My name is Catherine," she interjected, which left Edward shellshocked for a second or two. Omegas never interrupted an alpha while they were speaking. What was with this blonde? "You can certainly call me by my first name because we're not at work."

 

"All right," Edward sighed, nodding. "Catherine. You are nothing like all of the other omegas that I have met. And I know you have a dangerous secret. But I see no point in prying. I have never done this before, because there was never a need to. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but-"

 

"You're asking me if I'll be one of your quick fucks," Catherine realised. "Well wow," she muttered. "This isn't a first for me, and I know you certainly do have a lot more options available than most alphas. I mean, you're good looking. Unmated omegas swoon over you. That beta wanted you. I saw an alpha eyeing you earlier. So, why me?"

 

Edward cleared his throat. "Eh, well you see....the alpha in me wants the omega in you," he shrugged. Admitting it made him feel like a schoolboy. He absolutely hated it. "I do not know why but I was overcome with lust and I haven't had sex with anyone since my last rut. I'm a very controlled alpha, but even then I had a hard time keeping my arousal at bay. Does that answer your question?"

 

Catherine laughed softly. "Not at all Doctor Styles, but I'll take it. You alphas always struggle with feelings. That's fine, it's a part of who you are. But I think that you are going entirely too fast. You will not desire me in this way if you wait a few days or find someone better looking. I am positive of it."

 

"My name is Edward. As you pointed out, we are not at the hospital," he told her, arching his eyebrow. "You do realise that I have not been wanting to bed you just because of your looks? I'll admit they do play a part in the whole process but they are not the only factor. I know you will not stick to me like a leech. I do not desire to enter a relationship nor do I want to mate. You seem like you would understand that."

 

Catherine blushed slightly. "Okay, Edward. I understand. And you're right, I wouldn't want to stay with you if you didn't want me to. And I'm not looking for a mate either. The situation suits us perfectly I suppose. Though it will take some getting used to, being propositioned by someone of such....excellence."

 

Edward smirked, finishing his drink. "I'm sure you'll soon see how excellent I am at everything I do, Catherine. I'm not just a surgeon. Why do you think all those omegas want me?" He got up and put enough money to pay for both of their drinks and then some, pocketing his wallet and looking at her pointedly.

 

Catherine couldn't help it, her cheeks went pink when he said that. She got up and followed him outside, getting back into his car and clicking her seatbelt into place. "Um are we going to your place or mine?" She asked. "I'd prefer if we didn't go to mine, it's embarrassingly small and untidy."

 

"You're very surprising," Edward noted. "I thought omegas are supposed to be neat freaks." He zoomed off right then, to his place as usual because he wasn't going to go to her place and end up breaking her bed with how aggressive he could get during sex. Of course an omega could take it all, but the furniture probably wouldn't. His place had everything that would withstand his power.

 

Catherine shrugged. "You did just say I'm different so I suppose that that's what it is. I'm not like the others." Edward just hummed in response, letting the silence engulf them again. In less than five minutes they were pulling into the parking lot of a large building, and Catherine knew his place was going to be ridiculous in size and aesthetics.

 

Edward got out of the car and the omega followed him, entering the building and then the lift. "I'm on the top floor," Edward told her calmly, pressing the highest button. "I'm going to kiss you now," he announced abruptly, pushing her against the wall of the lift and letting his large, skilled hand cup her cheek and neck, before covering her soft mouth with his dominant one. He wasn't gentle nor loving, he kissed her with passion and a fire that Catherine had never felt before. She couldn't help but moan. The omega in her loved this possessiveness that he was showing, and she just gave in to him.

 

Just as abruptly he had kissed her, he pulled away. The lift dinged and the door opened to reveal a hallway, and Catherine stumbled out breathlessly. Her lips were reddened and parted and if anyone had seen her in that instant they would have thought she'd just had wild sex. She tried her best to compose herself as Edward opened the door with two keys and a number lock.

 

Once the door was open he let her step inside first before closing the door again and locking it from the inside. Catherine looked at the huge living room that she was standing in and wondered how many heaters the thing needed to stay warm in the winter, not really knowing why she even cared about that right now. The next thing Edward said made her skin prickle with need and anticipation, and her omega came alive with thudding arousal.

 

"Take your clothes off, Catherine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end! Next chapter will be mostly smut.


	7. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally knots Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am.so sorry about the inconsistent updates but hopefully everyone will like this chapter. Hardcore smut.

Edward calmly sat in his armchair, waiting for Catherine to start taking her clothes off already. He was not a very patient man at all. "Hurry up, Catherine, or I'll have to do it myself," he warned her plainly, most definitely meaning it. "That way your clothes will be ripped to shreds."

 

Catherine shivered slightly when he said it like that, not expecting him to be so impatient but then again, it was hard to understand him she supposed. "You're very animalistic, more alpha than I've ever seen," she admitted softly, her cheeks flushed and her hormones already going wild. "Would you like me to strip slowly or quickly alpha?" She asked, making a show of appearing submissive, knowing he would like that.

 

Edward smirked for a few seconds, his eyes shamelessly taking in her curves. He couldn't wait for those clothes to hit the floor but slow sounded so good right now. "Slowly," he told her, green eyes staring at her like he was looking at a piece of meat. "But not too slowly. If I lose my patience I'm going to be very punishing."

 

Catherine shivered a little, nodding and unbuttoning her shirt, letting it hang on her frame as she stepped out of her moderate heels and took off her jeans, then finally the shirt came off to reveal a plain black bra and what could only be called as granny panties. She blushed a little. "I, um, didn't realise that I would require better underwear," she stammered nervously.

 

Edward just stared for a few seconds. "Well that's okay," he dismissed. "I want those off, I have no patience for lingerie and things like that anyway."

 

Catherine gave a nod and took off her bra, then her panties, to reveal slightly sagging, but not too much mind you, very large breasts. Edward could instantly tell that they were a hundred percent natural. He couldn't have guessed that they were so big just from looking at her clothed but he was definitely impressed right now.

 

Her cunt was smooth and shaved, not a single hair or even the hint of stubble. "Good girl," Edward praised, quite liking what he saw. Her stomach was smooth too, but not completely flat. He couldn't care less though. "Turn around and show me your arse. Bend over and spread your legs."

 

Catherine nodded and did as he had asked, turning around so that he got a nice view of her arse and pussy as she bent over, spreading her legs and sticking her arse in the air, hissing a little as the cool air hit her slick pussy and arsehole.

 

Edward smirked when he saw her pretty holes all wet with arousal. Just begging to be penetrated with alpha cock. "You're such a wanton slut, Catherine. Tell me, how long has it been since you were filled with a nice long, thick alpha cock? Since you were knotted?" He asked teasingly, his voice rough since he was very aroused as well, his hard cock trapped in his pants for now.

 

Catherine panted slightly at the position, at how lewd it was. It looked like she was begging him to fuck her and ruin her holes. "It's been a while since I was knotted alpha," she said quietly, feeling humiliated as she answered that question, still in the position he'd commanded her into. "Please knot me alpha." Her mind was very dazed, and the hormones were starting to take over. Catherine was not an omega who begged, but she'd just been needing this so badly for so long and she could tell Edward would be very rough with her.

 

Edward got up from his seat, walking over to where Catherine was presenting to him, fully naked. "I will knot you, all in due time," he reminded her, grabbing her arse in both hands without giving her any warning, squeezing hard before letting go and giving her wet arsehole a smack that sounded wet. "You look absolutely delectable," he praised her, grinning when his slap made her flinch. "Did that sting?" He teased.

 

Catherine nodded. "Yes alpha it stung," she breathed. "Please alpha give me your knot," she added on, trying to get the message across that she needed it and she needed it now.

 

Edward pulled her up and pressed his body into her back, grinding his clothed erection against her amazing arse, his lips skimming her neck. "You sound hot when you beg, Catherine. But you have to earn this knot. Get on your knees and slow me how good your mouth is at gagging on my cock," he growled lowly into her ear, letting go of her and waiting for her to get to it.

 

Catherine turned back around to face him, effortlessly sinking to her knees. Looking into his piercing green eyes she unzipped his pants, taking his cock and balls out. As any alpha, his knot was nice and big, long and thick. Catherine felt her mouth water as she gripped him in her hand and took his tip in her mouth, suckling on it.

 

"Don't use your hands," Edward demanded. "And look up, I want you to look into my eyes as you choke yourself on my cock, omega," he said filthily. He had to admit, she was making him feel good already with her mouth but he needed a lot more.

 

Catherine let her hand drop, putting her hands behind her back and clasping them together, looking up at him as she slowly bobbed her head, taking his knot further into her mouth, making sure to slobber over his cock and keep her teeth away. She probably wouldn't admit it if the alpha asked, but she loved sucking on a nice fat cock.

 

"Good girl," Edward smirked, tangling his fingers into her hair, but not pulling her down on his cock. No, he wanted her to gag herself on him of her own free will. "Come on show me just how good of a cocksucker you are."

 

Catherine slowly took him in further, gagging slightly when his tip hit the back of her throat, taking a second to breathe before proceeding, his cock sliding down her throat, so thick that Edward could see it down her throat from her neck. She took him all the way down, her nose pressed against his base. He was so further down her throat that she couldn't even choke on him anymore. She slobbered on his cock as she tried to breathe through her nose, her throat forced open around the alpha cock.

 

Edward gave a moan as she took him all the way down, her face literally pressed against his hip. He tugged on her hair in pleasure, he could feel his knot already starting to form at his base. He grunted in pleasure, trying to keep it at bay. He didn't want to knot unless it was inside her. He groaned and pulled her off of his cock.

 

Catherine panted as he pulled her off of his forming knot, his cock glistening with spit, absolutely covered in it, and jutting out proudly. She caught her breath, only to lose it again as Edward grabbed her quickly and threw her over his shoulder, an arm securely around her thighs as he carried her to his bedroom, throwing her down on his bed on her back. Catherine couldn't help but notice that he was still fully clothed, which was fucking hot, but she still wanted to see him naked. Sure, she'd seen the knot she was begging for, but she wanted to see his chest, his back, his legs.

 

Edward looked at the naked omega in his bed, taking off his shirt to show her an incredibly muscular and tattooed chest, strong biceps both covered in tattoo sleeves and mouth watering v lines. Catherine's holes practically started leaking slick now, her hormones completely taking over her as she gripped the bedcovers in anticipation of seeing more.

 

Edward took off his pants, smirking when he noticed that Catherine was getting desperate for his knot now, to be filled up and pounded. Nothing would make her calm down until she was knotted, and Edward was going to do exactly that. He climbed on the bed, spreading her legs wide and scooting in between them, her wet pussy leaking juices on the bed. He shoved all of himself into her waiting hole, grunting as he bottomed out.

 

Catherine squealed as her walls stretched around his girth, giving a moan when he stilled inside her. She looked up into his eyes, his curls hanging down his face, slightly getting into his eyes. He looked like a god.

 

Edward looked back at her smugly, gripping her hips hard and slamming into her, her whole body bouncing with his thrusts as he went as hard as he could, pounding her dripping cunt and giving grunts of pleasure.

 

Catherine screamed in pleasure, her body bouncing and being absolutely pounded in her little cunt. Her walls clenched and unclenched around him as she kept crying out in pleasure, feeling close to her orgasm already. She was shuddering in pleasure, his cock sliding on her g spot constantly, making her see stars.

 

Edward could sense that she was close, so he grabbed her beautiful tits, squeezing them and slapping them, pinching her nipples hard, being very rough with her, slapping them again, making them go pink. Catherine whimpered in the pain and pleasure her body was being assaulted with, clenching around him hard as she came, Edward still pounding into her with no signs of slowing. After all he still had to knot.

 

Catherine panted as she calmed down a little, her cunt oversensitive. She could feel Edward's knot start to form, and panicked. "Alpha stop," she pleaded, but he was still snapping into her like no tomorrow, bruising her hips with his grip. "Alpha I'm not on birth control!" She finally managed to scream.

 

That seemed to get his attention and he pulled out of her, grabbing her legs by the backs of her knees and pushing her legs up until they were pinned down next to her head, her arse slightly up in the air. He smirked, his eyes dark as he slammed into her arsehole, which was just as wet as her pussy. He thrusted animalistically, growling loudly in pleasure.

 

Catherine gave another scream, absolutely loving being manhandled into the new position. She was very glad that she was an omega, because she could enjoy this kind of sex, without being too sore later, but she doubted she would even be getting out of bed tomorrow with the way he was slamming into her arse, growling and grunting like an animal.

 

Edward saw white for a second as his knot popped, locking him into place inside Catherine's back hole, which instantly soothed the omega. She melted into the bed, relaxing. It felt so good to be knotted, her hormones had been driving her wild.

 

Edward finally calmed down and moved Catherine into a comfortable position, on her side, and laid down behind her, to wait until his knot went down. He was pumping his come into her, but it didn't make a difference because he wasn't doing it where she could actually get knocked up.

 

Catherine moaned a little as she finally got her bearings, feeling his knot stretching her arse and locking them into place, pumping alpha come into her hole. "Thank you for pulling out when I told you to," she said quietly, feeling awkward now that they were joined together, unable to move.

 

Edward nodded, his nose skimming around the line of her shoulder as he inhaled her sweet omegan scent. "I'm not in the mood to procreate," he said simply, shrugging. He wasn't sure he'd ever mate an omega and have pups at all.

 

Catherine nodded, goosebumps appearing on her skin where he so gently skimmed it. It was a bit surprising how gentle was being with her, especially after how rough and animalistic he had become during sex. Not that she hadn't loved it, she certainly had, but she was still realising that he was a complex person with a complex everything.

 

"You can sleep," Edward told her. "I know that must have taken a lot out of you and my knot isn't going down for an hour or so," he said in a matter of factly voice. What he didn't want to ask her was if she would like to stay the night rather than leaving immediately after their passionate fuck. He wasn't the type of guy who asked for things like that. But Catherine was different, to say the least, and he actually wanted her to stay.

 

"I'll try," she said softly, closing her eyes, trying to think of anything other than him or his knot stretching her hole, as she fell asleep slowly. If she'd stayed awake a minute longer, she would have known how Edward kissed down her spine and smelled her hair before falling asleep himself.


	8. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Catherine end up discussing something....sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been months since I updated this but I am officially back! Expect more updates for sure people :)

Waking up to his knot going down was something Edward was used to. What he wasn't used to, is the fact that the omega in his bed looked absolutely radiant in her sleep. He wasn't a romantic and he didn't think about beauty.

 

He grumbled to himself and pulled out of her, which startled the omega awake. He might have been used to having sex with random omegas but she didn't just let any alpha knot her. She blushed sheepishly upon noticing him eyeing her shamelessly, pulling up the covers to hide her modesty.

 

Edward smirked. So this omega could be coy, after all. "No need to hide, I've seen it all anyway," he commented crassly, getting out of bed. "You can get dressed. I can make you something to eat." He felt awkward offering this. He usually didn't have sex outside his rut because he never helped any omega through their heat. Too emotional for him.

 

"Um that would be nice," Catherine blushed, sitting up, still clutching the covers over her very naked form. "But please don't trouble yourself, I can make do with leftovers or a sandwich or whatever." Being a doctor, Catherine knew that Edward knew that taking a knot could take a lot out of an omega, especially when said omega was not in heat.

 

Edward gave a nod and was off. He wouldn't have minded cooking, though, but he decided not to get too flamboyant. Catherine was finally the kind of person he'd been looking for : an omega not wanting emotional attachments or a mate. She wanted what he wanted : sex. And that was it.

 

Upon the alpha's departure, Catherine got out of bed, putting on her clothes from before which were quite bland. She smoothed down her hair, not quite having a hair tie to tame it into a ponytail, before walking out to the kitchen to see said alpha stirring something in a big pot which smelled delicious. Even though she hadn't expected such a gesture, she felt a bit warm inside because of it.

 

Edward looked up when he heard Catherine pad into the kitchen with bare feet, her heels still abandoned in his living room. "I know you said leftovers or a sandwich, but I don't have any leftovers and I've run out of bread. I'm just making a quick pasta."

 

Catherine shrugged. "Whatever you want. I think it smells good." She traipsed over to get herself a glass of water, having to stand on her tiptoes to reach the glasses up on the highest cabinet. She was not at all short, actually a bit tall for an omega, but Edward was massive and he could reach it easily.

 

Upon seeing her struggle, Edward chuckled but didn't help her since she'd gotten the hang of it, it seemed. He grabbed two bowls and two forks, scooping the hot pasta into the bowls and putting them on the counter. He got himself a beer and sat down on one of the bar stools, smirking when Catherine slid in right next to him. "Dig in," he told her, lazily unscrewing his beer and taking a swig.

 

Catherine couldn't help but stare as his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his tattoos moving with it. She would be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't attracted to him, he was ridiculously good looking. She blushed and looked away when he caught her staring, suddenly very interested in the delicious smelling pasta. She eagerly poked a penne and took a bite, nodding in approval.

 

Edward grinned, showing off his perfect pearly whites, making Catherine wonder if everything about the Greek god was perfect. "I used a bottle of sauce," Edward shrugged, starting to eat himself.

 

"Still good," Catherine said, more than a little grateful. Usually alphas were stuck up snobs who hated cooking, and they certainly thought it was demeaning to their status to cook for an omega, especially one that wasn't their mate. She idly looked around as she ate, feeling the blush creep back onto her cheeks when the doctor caught her staring at a picture of him with an older brunette with a dazzling smile.

 

"That's my mother," Edward chuckled. "Her name's Anne." He didn't really know why he was telling her this. He pointed to the far wall to another picture. "Those are my brothers. Harry and Marcel. We also have an older sister Gemma."

 

Catherine almost gaped when she saw the two brothers of Edward Styles. They looked incredibly similar. The one on the left had curls as well, but they were more brown and less reddish. His eyes were also green, and he had this big carefree smile as he charmed the camera. Catherine could tell he was an alpha, but much less stern and serious than his brother.

 

The one on the left was slightly shorter and had soft brown eyes and just as soft looking brown hair exactly as the other's, except this lovely specimen had straight hair rather than the curls. He was also wearing spectacles, although it looked like he didn't need them. Catherine wasn't sure which of them was more attractive, they were all ridiculously good looking. Was that the Styles gene, she wondered.

 

Edward chuckled at her reaction. "They're both younger than me. People often mistake us for triplets but we're not. We are very close though, to each other more than we are to Gemma. She's a pain sometimes."

 

Catherine couldn't help but giggle at the genuine irritation in his tone. "I don't have any siblings so I wouldn't know but that sounds cute," she commented. She wasn't too hung up on being an only child though.

 

"I'm not cute, if that's what you were implying," Edward said, amused. "I'd like to think Marcel can be cute sometimes, Harry too if he wants to be. That's how he gets away with being stupid."

 

"I meant that you have a lovely family," Catherine sassed in return. She doubted that Edward was cute, he seemed to be terrifying actually. Not that he appeared to be the abusive type, especially not when it came to omegas. Catherine had seen enough of that around anyway.

 

"Thank you, they're the only people I've ever loved," Edward admitted. "Though I suppose that's not hard to guess."

 

Catherine gave a laugh, nodding as she finished her pasta and sipped her water. "You seem to be very alpha, even more than most alphas. That's not a bad thing, people just seem to be terrified of you. They don't want to get on your bad side," she stated.

 

"And what about you? Do you want to get on my bad side?" Edward teased mercilessly. "Do you want to get punished, hmm? Get spanked, maybe? Or are you the kinky type that wants whips and floggers?"

 

Catherine blushed and squirmed in her seat at his dirty words. She really should have guessed by now that he was kinky as fuck. "Well that sort of depends, alpha," she teased right back, "on how badly I misbehaved."

 

"You're into this, aren't you?" Edward smirked, his forest green eyes staring right into her soul. He knew for a fact that she had loved everything he had done to her today, especially how rough he had been. He knew she could take it. Omegas were built for that.

 

Catherine blushed and nodded in agreement, a little shy to admit just how kinky her thoughts could get at times. "When I have my heat, I fuck myself to porn. It helps me feel soothed but it isn't quite the same as having an actual knot inside me. Knotting dildos don't really do the trick."

 

Edward absentmindedly licked his lips at the imagination of her riding a large pink dildo while watching dirty alpha on omega porn. "Tell me, omega, what kind of porn do you like to watch? What turns you on?"

 

Catherine bit on her bottom lip, looking away from the alpha. God how had they started talking about what kind of porn she watched? They'd been talking about his family a few minutes ago! Finally mustering up her courage, she answered, "Most of the times I watch bdsm and anal like that....and deep throating videos."

 

Edward was unable but to chuckle slightly at how embarrassed she seemed to admit this to him. He could tell she hadn't told anyone this before. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I'm not laughing at your kinks, I'm laughing because of how awkward you're being. I'm a real kinky fucker, you don't need to worry about embarrassing yourself in front of me."

 

Catherine looked up at him again, blush still colouring her cheeks. "Well thanks I guess," she muttered. "Fair enough, if you know my kinks then I want to know yours, alpha," she almost sneered.

 

Edward answered her instantly. "I like lots of things. Breathplay, for example. And I like submissive omegas. But not too much. I like someone who....needs to be punished from time to time. Be disciplined. And I have a feeling you are that person. Also I like everything you like, I'm sure we could learn a lot more about each other with time," he propositioned smoothly.

 

Catherine gave a sigh. "Okay, I'm in," she said, giving in. She would be kidding herself if she thought that she could resist him, especially not when he wanted her. It felt good to be wanted. It had been a while. So what if he just wanted sex? She wasn't ready for a relationship anyway. "Okay so how do you propose we do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is what feeds me! Any ideas you have would be super appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback :)  
> I may have been inspired by Four's Company but this is not plagiarism. If it seems to be, please point out so.


End file.
